La salle des prof
by LilaCookies
Summary: Monsieur Maxwell est professeur d'anglais, a un léger accent américain lorsqu'il parle français, bien d'avantage quand il est saoul.


**Disclaimer** **:** **les personnages appartiennent à Tokita Koichi, Tomino Yoshiyuki et Yadate Hajime.**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: La salle des prof / OS 1 : Monsieur Gestapo**

 **Genre** **: Compilation d'OS, UA, romance, humour**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Qu'allons-nous retrouver dans cette fiction ? : des prof mis en scène dans des OS distincts entre eux, pas de cliffhanger, des tranches de vie très peu sérieuses.**

 **Parce que les Gundam Boys je les aime d'amour. Parce que j'ai maintenant le double de l'âge que j'avais lors de notre rencontre. Parce que je les ai toujours dans la peau. Parce que même quand j'écris pour un autre fandom je me dis toujours : où est Heero ?**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir que moi en les retrouvant, bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Monsieur Maxwell est professeur d'anglais, a un léger accent américain lorsqu'il parle français, bien d'avantage quand il est saoul.

Il a trente ans, de long cheveux châtain –souvent noués en tresse- et ses amis le surnomme Duo : logique, ses yeux violets et ses fesses forment un duo irrésistible.

.

Là tout de suite il court. Sa moto –sa fierté, son bébé, son âme-sœur– n'a pas souhaité démarrer ce matin. Il ne lui en veut pas mais il est inquiet pour elle.

De plus, un jour de rentrée des classes, dans un nouvel établissement, c'est ce qui s'appelle de la veine.

Alors il court, il court, le furet. Oui, cette chanson le taquine en boucle dans sa tête pour ajouter à son agacement.

Il atteint finalement sa destination avec deux minutes d'avance et il s'auto-congratule intérieurement : _I'm a hero_ _!_

Le jeune professeur trouve un recoin et prend le temps de fumer. Il faut bien que ses poumons récupèrent de sa course effrénée.

 **.**

\- Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Un gars est arrivé en mode ninja, sans un bruit, et s'est planté devant lui. Des yeux bleus le fixent sans bienveillance.

\- Je suis prof.

Genre ça justifie qu'il enfreigne la loi... Il sourit à l'intrus comme un enfant pris en faute mais trop mignon pour qu'on le gronde.

L'autre le détaille ostensiblement, méthodiquement, froidement, de la tête aux pieds : un t-shirt noir, un jean délavé, une paire de Converse, des cheveux longs, trop longs. En somme, un look d'étudiant vivant dans un studio de 15m².

Il poursuit sur un ton glacial et monocorde :

\- Je vois. Vous êtes le nouveau prof d'anglais.

Pas de « bienvenue », pas de présentations, pas de poignées de main…

Monsieur Maxwell est promptement agacé, sa journée démarre suffisamment mal sans que Monsieur Gestapo en rajoute.

Il se calme intérieurement, jouons-la finement, tout en charme avec un clin d'œil :

\- Bien joué Sherlock !

On résiste rarement à son clin d'œil de séducteur, des gens ont voulu l'épouser pour ce clin d'œil…

\- Sachez que cette règle est valable pour tout le monde, surtout pour les professeurs.

Ce mec est une porte de congélateur. Duo est vexé et se fait vexant :

\- Je dois donner l'exemple, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

Ton ferme, sans appel.

\- Vous êtes Robocop ou quoi ?

\- Si je l'étais vous seriez déjà menotté.

\- C'est une promesse ?

L'autre ne rentre pas dans son jeu et insiste implacable :

\- Vous l'éteignez ?

\- Hein ?

\- Votre cigarette.

\- Je ne l'ai pas terminée. Vous n'êtes pas flic. Donc, non.

Il aurait pu l'éteindre. Il aurait dû l'éteindre. Mais par principe, ce gars le fait chier et commet le crime hautement répréhensible d'être insensible à son charme alors non, il ne l'éteindra pas.

Je t'emmerde connard et nananère.

\- Nous allons avoir un problème.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Relax Max, aucun élève ne me voit d'i…

Sa clope est éteinte. Les yeux ronds, le cerveau qui pédale, il tente visiblement de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Il regarde l'autre, il regarde sa clope, il voit un gobelet de café vide dans la main du terroriste.

Putain, le con !

Le nazi a jeté son café sur l'objet de la discorde. Parfaitement éteinte, parfaitement mouillée, inutilisable. Sa main, quant à elle, n'est même pas humide, c'est un sniper ou quoi ?

Le temps qu'il comprenne Monsieur Gestapo a tourné les talons. La cloche sonne.

Tu la sens la journée de merde ?

 **…**

Monsieur Yuy est professeur de mathématiques, son élocution et son accent sont parfaits qu'il parle français, japonais ou algèbre. Toutefois il préfère, le plus souvent, ne pas parler et qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il a trente-et-un ans et ne sait pas quoi faire de ses cheveux bruns, c'est le bordel du matin au soir. Ça lui donnerait presqu'un air sauvage mais son dos est bien trop droit et ses yeux bleus bien trop sombres. Il respire l'ordre et la Sibérie, très loin de l'image du fauve dans la savane.

.

Là tout de suite il est énervé, très énervé, et cet état ne lui ressemble pas. Ça lui apprendra à adresser la parole à des inconnus… Il songe de plus en plus à partir vivre dans une grotte, avec des loups, au fin fond du Canada.

Heureusement, il sait exactement où et comment calmer ses nerfs, le responsable de sa mauvaise humeur à un nom :

\- Quatre !

Une porte s'ouvre à la volée.

Pas le moins du monde impressionnés : deux yeux bleus lagons quittent paresseusement les papiers qu'ils parcouraient. Les deux orbes passent au-dessus de grosses lunettes rondes et viennent se poser sur le professeur énervé :

\- Heero. Que se passe-t-il ? Viens donc t'assoir et ferme la porte.

Calme, apaisant, à l'écoute, ce n'est pas ce que le professeur de mathématiques est venu chercher dans le bureau du proviseur :

\- Tu fais mal ton travail.

Un sourire doux répond à la provocation :

\- Je le sais bien. Pourrais-tu être plus précis ?

\- Tu as engagé un hors la loi.

\- Comment ? Le nouveau prof n'a pas trouvé grâce à tes yeux ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, il a tout simplement et purement violé la loi sous mes yeux.

Le proviseur fronce légèrement ses sourcils blonds et répond avec un calme des plus insolents :

\- Il a jeté un papier par terre ?

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Très bien. Dis-moi tout : quel crime odieux a osé commettre Monsieur Maxwell ?

Heero semble très concerné, scandalisé, et prononce ses mots très lentement :

\- Il fumait à l'intérieur de l'établissement, dans un recoin de la cour, comme un rat !

Le proviseur sait très bien que son professeur n'a pas pu s'empêcher de réagir :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de l'éteindre.

\- Et ?

\- Il ne l'a pas éteint.

\- Et ?

\- Je te passe les détails mais j'ai finalement jeté un café sur la cigarette.

\- Heero… Quand je t'ai demandé de l'accueillir gentiment avec un café, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête.

Deux yeux bleus sombres se plissent et pétillent de satisfaction :

\- Il n'oubliera pas cette cigarette de sitôt…

Le doux sourire du proviseur s'efface et ses yeux prennent une teinte de psychopathe. Le corps professoral a baptisé le chef Double-face, Heero trouve ce surnom complètement mérité.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu saisis l'enjeu de ce recrutement… Crois-tu qu'il est facile de recruter de bons professeurs ? Non, non, non.

Il marque une pause, secoue la tête, joue le désespoir, pleinement dans son rôle il poursuit :

\- Je sais bien que Monsieur Yuy ne se soucie guère de ce genre de chose, mais l'éducation Nationale est en crise ! Une très grave crise des vocations ! Bientôt nous ne trouverons plus un seul professeur pour enseigner à notre jeunesse. Tu imagines ? Le monde court à sa perte…

Le professeur encaisse sans broncher le délire/sermon. De base c'est lui qui est venu se plaindre et engueuler son proviseur et pas l'inverse :

\- Tu ne dramatises pas un peu ?

\- Heero ! L'heure est grave. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un professeur d'anglais, j'ai mis cinq mois à le recruter ! Cinq mois !

Le professeur de mathématiques se prend presque à culpabiliser : il est bon ce con, c'est énervant.

\- Je ne te demande pas de faire ami-ami avec lui mais essaies au moins d'être agréable et de le mettre à l'aise !

\- On ne peut pas faire plus à l'aise…

\- Tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi ! Tu n'aimais pas non plus Trowa quand il est arrivé, tu l'appelais « l'autre tas de merde » et maintenant vous vous entendez comme larrons en foire, non ?

Ce gars manie l'art de dire des vulgarités avec un accent de bourgeois tout en te regardant de haut comme un enfant, comment résister ?

Heero ne sait pas, il a déjà prononcé bien trop de mots en une seule conversation et est lessivé. Il lance son dernier cheval dans la bataille :

\- Je te préviens, s'il enfreint à nouveau la loi, j'appelle les flics !

\- Commence par lui indiquer la zone fumeur s'il te plait.

\- Hn.

\- Merci d'être passé.

Congédié proprement, l'entretien est finit, le mécontent se lève. La migraine tape à la porte de son crâne.

Tu la sens la journée de merde ?

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette OS, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ?**

 **Soyons honnêtes, je ne m'engage absolument pas sur les publications futures, ça peut prendre une semaine comme trois mois ou six –oui, j'essaie la lucidité pour une fois- quand l'envie s'en fera sentir .**


End file.
